


Nielwoon Ficlet

by Renee6



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, scrapped chapter, so made it into a stand alone ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee6/pseuds/Renee6
Summary: That morning Sungwoon had been strolling around the house half naked. This hadn’t been particularly different than any other given day, until he’d taken his shower later in the evening.- Deleted chapter from Darling, I got you





	Nielwoon Ficlet

That morning Sungwoon had been strolling around the house half naked. This hadn’t been particularly different than any other given day, until he’d taken his shower later in the evening.

Daniel had been trying to decide what to eat in the kitchen when he first heard the door open. He’d assumed it had come from the return of their other members who cruelly went out to eat without them, but a quick peek around the corner showed it was just Sungwoon leaving the bathroom.

He watched as Sungwoon made his way to the couch and splayed across it, his wet hair leaving a damp spot on the armrest. Droplets of water could still be seen clinging to his legs past the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hyung, did you even dry off? You’ll catch a cold like that,” Daniel jokingly berated. Walking into the living room he stopped short when his eyes were subconsciously drawn to a bead of water trailing down Sungwoon’s shoulder. His eyes followed its path down his collarbone, to his chest and ending at his navel. Clearing his throat he looked up to see Sungwoon looking at him, eyebrow quirked as if waiting for a response to a question Daniel never heard.

“Sorry, what was that?” 

Smirking, Sungwoon stretched his arms above his head, back arching, “I said you could just take care of me then, right?”

Daniel decided to play along, curious as to what Sungwoon was playing at, “Oh ya, and what would you have me do exactly?” he questioned while perching on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch.

He could see his response surprised the elder when his eyes widened slightly before he schooled his expression again. Sungwoon hated to lose, and this definitely was starting to feel like some sort of game. 

“You’d bring me food when you think I should eat, even if I said I wasn’t hungry.”

“Typical care, to be expected.”

“Help me move around the apartment no matter where I’d want to go.”

Daniel inched closer, leaning slightly over Sungwoon and raised one of his eyebrows, “Come on now hyung, you can come up with something better then that can’t you?”

Sungwoon narrowed his eyes, “You’d have to shower with me of course, can’t have me fainting and hitting my head.”

“Yes, of course,” Daniel smirked again, getting off the table and setting his knee on the edge of the couch. He watched Sungwoon gulp slightly as his body shifted at the weight change.

“Obviously you’d have to change me too, I’d be too weak to move much,” Sungwoon finished with, right hand clasping at Daniel’s shirt sleeve. 

Daniel levered himself over the other, hands holding his face inches from the elders bewildered face, “Need any help now Hyung?”

Sungwoon gulped and stared into Daniel’s eyes, trying to decipher what was happening here, “Daniel…what’re we doing exactly?”

With a helpless shrug, Daniel leant down further, eyes flicking between Sungwoon’s eyes and rosy lips, “whatever we want,” with that said he closed the distance, feeling the warmth spread from their connected lips all the way down to his toes.

Hands came up to clutch at both his sides, but he felt Sungwoon return the pressure, his head surging up as if to chase for more……

**Author's Note:**

> This was my initial attempt at a chapter two for ‘Darling, I got you’, but it failed. I’m changing it completely but thought it would be a waste to throw any Nielwoon in the trash, so please try to enjoy what little I have ❤


End file.
